Alles nur geklaut
by Aereth
Summary: GOOSE! Eine Songfic zu "Alles nur geklaut" aus der Sicht von Gilderoy Lockhart.


_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Ort gehören J.K. Rowling._****

GOOSE!

Vielleicht hat man es bereits bemerkt, aber ich habe ein kleines Faible für die Vergabe von Song-Goose-Aufgaben ;)  
Du wirst nun ein weiteres Opfer:

Ich möchte eine Geschichte...  
... aus der Sicht von Gilderoy Lockhart.  
... zu dem Lied "Das ist alles nur geklaut" von den Prinzen. Wie genau du es einbaust - ob nun original gesungen, gehört oder als Rahmen ist dir mal freigestellt.  
... mit den Wörtern "Bohnenstange", "Dudelsack", "Pfeifenreiniger", "Eselsohr" und "Suppengrün"  
... in der Länge 1000 Wörter (nach oben offen).

Und das ganze dann bitte bis zum 1. August 2010 ^-^

sky****

An der Stelle einen riesen Dank an Babsi, die mir die Idee dafür geliefert hat! Ohne ihre Hilfe, hätte ich diese Gooseaufgabe wohl nicht fertig bekommen :)

Alles nur geklaut

„Ihr drei da, seid bitte so nett und fangt die Wichtel wieder ein", sagte Lockhart zu Harry, Ron und Hermine und verließ eilig das Klassenzimmer. „Puh das war ja noch mal knapp", dachte er laut und lehnte erschöpft gegen die Tür seines Büros. Das war ja nicht so rosig gelaufen, jetzt musste er ganz dringend mit etwas anderem auftrumpfen, schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren, nicht umsonst war er einer der größten Zauberer seiner Zeit! Diese verdammten Wichtel, verfluchte er sie wieder. Sie hatten ihn vor seinen Fans nicht besonders gut dastehen lassen.

Langsam hatte sein Herz aufgehört wie wild gegen seine Brust zu hämmern. Er bewegte sich von der Tür weg, auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und wurde von allen Seiten mit einem weißen Zahnpastalächeln angestrahlt — nämlich von seinem eigenem. Er wollte diesem kleinen Büro einen ganz persönlichen Schliff geben und was war schon persönlicher als sein eigenes Portrait oder die Auszeichnung zum schönsten Lächeln des Jahres?

Natürlich war er in erster Linie Akademiker — wie sonst hätte er auch diese ganzen Preise gewinnen können? — und so war der Raum auch mit dem ein oder anderen Bücherregal gespickt. Dort standen selbstverständlich nur die besten und wichtigsten Werke der modernen Zeit — sprich seine eigenen.

Lockhart setzte sich erschöpft hinter seinen Schreibtisch, zog den Tagespropheten hervor und strich die Eselsohren weg. „Schon wieder nichts!" Er warf die Zeitung wieder auf den Schreibtisch. Schon seit Wochen war er nicht mehr im Tagespropheten, nicht nur, dass er nicht mehr auf der Titelseite erschienen ist, sie hatten ihn nicht einmal auf der letzten Seite im Nebensatz erwähnt!

Sein Blick wanderte wieder durch das Zimmer über all seine Trophäen, die seinen internationalen Ruf bezeugten, sein Ansehen, sein Reichtum und er schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Zu lange hatte er sich auf seinen Lorbeeren ausgeruht, es sich hier in Hogwarts gemütlich gemacht, wo ihn junge Mädchen anschmachteten. Es war wieder zeit etwas für seine Kariere zu tun.

Aus einer der Schubladen holte er ein kleines Buch mit speckigem, schwarzen Ledereinband heraus und begann darin zu blättern. Es war abgegriffen und mit einigen Tintenflecken versehen, viele Zeilen waren durchgestrichen, andere wiederum noch nicht. Sein Finger wanderte über die Zeilen des Buches, bis er stehen blieb, mitten auf dem Wort „Wolfsbanntrank".

Wie gerne hätte er diese Meisterleitung für sich beansprucht! „Gilderoy Lockhart, Erfinder des Wolfsbanntrankes", ließ er die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen und hörte bereits die feierlichen Klänge, der Dudelsäcke, die eine Parade zu seinen Ehren ankündigten.

Es schien beinahe unmöglich, doch irgendwann würde er es schaffen, irgendwann würde er ihm gehören, aber vorerst musste er sich mit etwas anderem begnügen. Vielleicht der magische Pfeifenreiniger? Einer seiner Schüler — Siebtklässer glaubte er — hatte ihn neulich seinen Freunden vorgestellt. Eine unscheinbare Bohnenstange, aber er hatte eideutig was auf dem Kasten immerhin hatte dieser Hufflepuff die reinigende Wirkung dieses Suppengrüns entdeckt. Ob er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte einem Schüler eine Erfindung zu klauen? — Nicht im geringsten. Seine nächste Erfindung konnte der Junge behalten! Möglicherweise, wenn sie nicht zu gut war. Er hätte sie sich gleich unter den Nagel gerissen, wenn nicht gerade Dumbledore gekommen wäre, als er deinen Zauberstab auf die drei Jungen gerichtet hatte.

Ja das war es! Lockhart stand von seinem Platz auf und eilte entschlossen aus seinem Büro. Er durchstreifte die leeren Gänge Hogwarts', eine Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen saßen auf einer Bank und sahen ihm interessiert hinterher, bevor sie aufgeregt anfingen zu kichern und Lockhart es sich nicht nehmen konnte ihnen charmant zuzuzwinkern. Merlin war ganz deutlich auf seiner Seite, denn bereits als er um die Ecke bog, sah er den Huffelpuff mit seinen Freunden stehen. Und ganz ehrlich, wer konnte ihn denn ernsthaft für etwas verurteilen für das er Merlins Segen hatte?

„Haben sie denn keinen Unterricht Mr…", Lockhart stockte und sah den Jungen prüfend an. „Aaron Tucker", antwortete ihm dieser, „wir haben eine Freistunde, Sir." Tucker hielt den Augenkontackt nur kurz aufrecht, dann spickte er wieder um die Ecke zu der Gruppe Fünftklässlerinen. Der arme Wurm hatte wohl auf eine von ihnen ein Auge geworfen, dann viel Lockhart das Kraut in seiner Hand auf. Das Stück, auf das er es abgesehen hatte und Merlin machte es ihm wirklich einfach.

„Was haben sie da?", fragte Lockhart und sah auf das Kraut in der Hand des Jungen. „Ach das", Tuckers Gesicht erhellte sich und eine Spur Stolz schwang in seinem Lächeln mit. „Das ist Firboluskraut."

„Ja und er wollte es gerade Laura MacMillen zum Geburtstag schenken", sagte einer der anderen Jungs und gab Tucker einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Für ihren Dudelsack, das ist ihr kleines Heiligtum."

„Firboluskraut", widerholte Lockhart und versuchte sich den Namen zu merken. „Nun vielen Dank meine Freund."  
„Nichts zu Danken", antwortet ihm Tucker, „Ähm wofür überhaupt?"

Lockhart hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt und den Amnesia ausgesprochen. Die drei Schüler standen mit leeren Gesichtern vor ihm, bis Tucker sich als erster wieder regte. „Was wollte ich noch einmal?", murmelte er. „Ich glaube sie sagten etwas wegen Miss McMillens Geburtstag", sagte Lockhart, „also dann meine Herren, ich will sie nicht aufhalten."

Lockhart eilte in sein Büro und ließ die Siebtkklässler stehen. „Ach ja Lauras Geburtstag", erinnerte sich Tucker und schritt eilig zu der Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen. „Hallo Laura", sagte er schüchtern als er vor ihr stand. Die Gruppe Mädchen sah ihn Prüfend an. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", schoss es aus ihm heraus und er drückte ihr das stachelige Kraut in die Hand.

„Aua!" Laura hatte sich die Hand daran aufgerissen und sah ihn fragend an. „Was soll das?", wollte sie wissen, doch Tucker stand nur genau so überrascht da. Er wusste, dass er ihr dieses scharfe Grünzeug unbedingt geben wollte und er hatte es auch getan, aber er hatte keine Ahnung warum. Warum schenkte er Laura McMillen ein Bündel Unkraut? Warum hatte er ihr nicht einen Strauß Blumen gepflückt.

Tucker stand noch immer schweigend vor ihr. „Soll das etwas lustig sein?", fuhr Laura ihn an. Sie warf ihm das stachelige, Kraut hinterher und wischte sich die Blutige Hand an ihrem Rock ab. „Du bist ein Idiot, Tucker", rief sie und verschwand mit ihren Freundinnen nach draußen.****

ENDE  



End file.
